In vino veritas
by Leo Poldine
Summary: A travers son verre, Rick Castle contemple sa vie...


Ce drabble de 300 mots a été écrit pour la 13° Nuit du FOF sur le thème "alcool".

Le FOF, Forum Francophone, regroupe pas mal de gens pour discuter fanfics, jouer, délirer. On s'amuse bien et on ne mord pas, venez nous rejoindre !

Voilàààà ! Bien sûr, rien n'est à moi, je me contente de m'amuser en espérant que ça vous plaira !

Hum, je précise quand même que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé et qu'il faut consommer avec modération. Ah, et puis c'est interdit aux moins de 16 ans, aussi.

* * *

><p>Les yeux plongés dans ton verre, tu te prends d'un soudain élan d'affection pour ce bourbon mordoré qui te brûle la gorge et te réchauffe le cœur.<p>

Au fond, il a toujours fait partie de ta vie, hein ? Petit, déjà, tu voyais ton grand-père se servir de vin à table, dans la bouteille qu'il était le seul à toucher. Ce liquide rouge te paraissait le symbole de l'âge adulte et, quelque part, du pouvoir. C'était lui qui servait les autres, il était le seul à toucher cette bouteille.

Alors, évidemment, la première fois qu'il t'a servi, toi, tu as cru défaillir. Et puis, tu as goûté. C'était râpeux, ça piquait la gorge… Bref, tu as retenu ta grimace sous les rires de la tablée. Tu as été déçu et tu n'as rien dit. Tu as accepté avec un sourire forcé la prédiction des adultes, certains qu'un jour, tu verrais, toi aussi tu aimerais ça.

Et ils ont eu raison, pas vrai ? L'alcool, une fois qu'on a commencé, c'est si facile.

On oublie, on danse, ou tourne. Tu as oublié, dansé, tourné. Tu t'en es servi pour aborder cette blonde qui était au bar, ce soir-là. Tu l'as accusé de ta bagarre avec ton ami Paul, à l'époque. Tu l'accuses aussi de ton premier mariage, mais tu es de mauvaise foi et tu le sais bien…

La bière est devenue une amie fidèle, vite bue et vite oubliée. Hop, une bouteille en rentrant à la maison, un verre en terrasse avec un ami ou un autre… C'est si facile. Et puis, on n'en sent presque pas les effets…

La tequila en revanche… Tu as le souvenir d'une soirée très arrosée à la tequila qui fut mémorable. Enfin, façon de parler, bien entendu. Tu n'as absolument pas vu la danse du ventre de Mary alors que tous les autres affirment que tu n'en as pas perdu une miette. A l'heure actuelle, le mystère reste entier.

La vodka… La vodka t'évoque toujours ton voyage en Europe après tes études. Un certain petit bar à Paris et une bande d'Allemands particulièrement éméchés et sympathiques. Des tournées qui s'enchaînaient sans trêve. Et le retour à l'auberge de jeunesse, en tanguant à quatre de front dans la rue, en chantant des chansons dans une langue indéterminée. Et Solveig, la blonde et polonaise Solveig qui paraissait moins saoule que vous tous réunis alors qu'elle avait bu plus. Tu en es rentré avec l'intime conviction que les Polonais sont une race supérieure. Et tu n'as jamais rebu de vodka, à ton grand regret.

Ta première femme, après tout, tu l'as belle et bien demandée en mariage après un dîner arrosé d'un vin excellent qui vous avais rendu, tous les deux, bien plus joyeux que d'ordinaire. Bon, ce dîner, c'est toi qui l'avais préparé, hein. Et tu avais la bague. Ta décision était prise depuis longtemps. Mais c'est tellement plus drôle d'accuser l'alcool, puisque ça fait lever les yeux de ta mère et de ta fille au ciel.

Alors, les yeux dans ton verre de bourbon, tu repenses à ta vie, comme souvent. Le bourbon te rend mélancolique. Chaque alcool a un effet différent et très identifié.

Evidemment, Kate soupire toujours quand tu le lui dis. Tu adores la voir soupirer, surtout de désespoir. Alors tu continues et tu insistes.

Et pourtant, en l'occurrence, tu sais que tu as raison. Aucun autre alcool ne te rend mélancolique comme le bourbon. Mais c'est aussi celui que tu préfères. Et que tu bois toujours pendant tes soirées poker avec les autres écrivains. Snobisme ? Oui, sans doute. Un peu. Ca vous amuse, de boire du bourbon.

Alors comment mieux honorer la mémoire de Cannell qu'avec un bon verre de bourbon ?

* * *

><p>C'était (encore) mon premier OS sur le fandom, et je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas forcément à lui en commençant le texte... Bref, dites-moi si ça passe...<p> 


End file.
